Scum of the Galaxy
by Rhin Ariel
Summary: AU fic. The underworld of the Pegasus Galaxy is out in force in the best bar around.
1. The Red Den

It's my first foray into the world of AU fic. This may sound like a weird AU, but it does have a point...I think. Anyway, reviews are nice, insults are ignored.

Disclaimer: I only own the completely twisted universe I created. The rest is somebody elses.

Chapter 1: The Red Den

The streets were dark and quiet. Most people had already turned in for the night. It was getting near to midnight, and the city seemed dead.

Through the back alleys and passages, a lone figure stalked. He'd just arrived through the Gate. The settings were familiar, though it had been nearly a year since he'd been here. He hoped he was still heading in the right direction. He was looking for a particular building, which led to a particular alleyway, which led to a particular door. The door led to a bar famous among the criminal underworld. The bar was known as 'The Red Den', and was owned by one of the most intelligent and diplomatic people he had ever met.

'The Red Den' was a bar, a brothel and a hiding place for the most wanted people in the Pegasus Galaxy. Every outlaw knew about it. Secrecy was the key. It was not all lit up, and you wouldn't find it on any tourist guide of the city. Anyone who entered needed a password, and then had to be approved by the fairly terrifying looking doorman. He also acted as a personal bodyguard to the owner. Upon leaving, you were sworn to tell no one except those they trusted most. If they told the police, they'd wind up dead before they could give any more details. It worked very well, especially as most of the customers couldn't go anywhere near a police station, for obvious reasons.

Turning down another street, he saw it. The large set of offices looked imposing, but he knew what was hidden beneath. Everything was soundproofed, and the bar ran through the whole of the basement to include private rooms for the customers, and the girls. No one ever went down there to check it out; they were probably well paid not to. He didn't really know, nor wanted to press for answer.

Looking around the street, he made sure it was empty before darting across into the alleyway. He ran a little further down till he reached the stairs down to the door. He walked down slowly and knocked a distinctive tattoo on the door. The door opened slowly, and a bright light spilled out onto the figure. Into the light stepped a tall figure. He was dressed in a black vest and dark trousers. His hair and beard were long and dread locked. He looked the man up and down and smiled.

"Welcome back Sheppard."

"Thanks Ronon, it's been too long."

Stepping into the light, he bathed in the warmth that hit him. Ronon shut the large door behind him, and opened another door. Music spilled out into the little entrance room.

"She's been missing you."

Sheppard shot a sideways glance at the imposing figure of the doorman, but saw no reaction. Ignoring the comment, he walked through the door and up to the small reception desk. Behind stood a smiling young woman dressed in a little blue top and a short black skirt.

"Good evening sir. May I take your coat?"

Sheppard smiled and removed his jacket. She took it with a smile and placed it on a hangar. She handed over a small ticket with a number. With a smile he pocketed it before pushing back the beaded curtain and entering the familiar surroundings of The Red Den.

Nothing had changed.

To the right of the curtain, the bar stretched along the wall. Behind it, the barman stood pouring out drinks for the men filling the bar seats. Across the middle were many round tables, all surrounded by chairs. Men sat playing cards, talking or getting cosy with one of the many girls. To the right, the small stage stood, it's curtains drawn shrouding it in mystery. Right at the back were two sets of doors. One led to private quarters for the girls, which only they could go down. The other door led to rooms set aside for customers and if they wished to invite one of the girls to his room, for a fee of course. The place was lit by chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, though the place felt sort of dark and comforting. You couldn't see everyone's faces, which suited most people. Recognition wasn't something they liked.

"Welcome back lad."

Sheppard turned to smile at the voice. It came from the barkeeper, Carson. He was a friendly man who got on well with customers new and old. He was also the doctor for the girls, so he had to get on with them well. Most of the girls loved him; any that disliked him hid it well.

"It's good to be back."

Sheppard headed across to the bar and took up one of the empty seats. Carson grabbed a glass and placed it in front of him.

"Your usual?"

"Sure."

Turning away, Carson took a bottle off the back shelf and filled the glass to the brim. Sheppard lifted it to his lips and downed it in one go.

"Another?"

"That would be nice."

Carson smiled as her refilled the glass.

"She's missed you."

"Really? Ronon said it too. I doubt for a second she'd just tell you. How'd you know?"

"Well, we've had some very important guys in here. Gang bosses and the like, offering big money. Asked for her by name and everything. And you know what son? She turned them down. She's been moping ever since you went."

Sheppard didn't respond, instead he drained half his glass and thought for a while.

"I hope those are on the house Carson?"

Sheppard caught sight of a flash of red next to him. Turning, his eyes moved to the floor and took in every inch of her body. Her high heeled red shoes. The bottom of her deep red dress that became lighter as he went up. He paid careful attention to the slit in the dress from the hem most of the way up her leg. It was a strapless dress, and her underwear was pushing her cleavage up just a little. The dress was made for teasing. He should know that though, he had bought it for her. Finally, he got to her face. Her lips were ruby red and her eyes were made up to look smoky and dark. Her bright brown eyes gazed at him as she smiled.

"Well well, if it isn't my favourite bounty hunter. It's good to see you again John."

Sheppard put his drink down and stood up. He was around the same height as her, but only when she had her heels on.

"Well well, if it isn't my favourite…how am I supposed to describe you again? Is it hooker or manageress?"

"Why don't we stick to names?"

"That's good."

John stepped forward and pulled her in close to him.

"It's good to see you too Elizabeth."

Leaning in, he brushed her lips lightly with his. She smiled and kissed him back softly. Carson stood sighing. It was good to see her back to normal. If there was a normal for Elizabeth Weir, founder and owner of the Red Den, and one of the most powerfulwomen in the underworld of the Pegasus Galaxy.


	2. A varied woman

Yep, the slightly odd AU is back. My thanks to my two reviewers, I love you both. And on with the fic, warnings for...well...take a guess...;)

Chapter 2: A varied woman

Elizabeth had been talking to one of the girls when she'd caught sight of him. She'd watched him walk across and sit down at the bar. He'd been gone for a year, but she still felt her heart skip a beat. She knew she shouldn't feel things like that. She was a courtesan, a prostitute, a hooker, as John preferred to put it. They weren't supposed to have feelings for people. But John Sheppard had an effect on her.

And she hated him for it.

Sometimes.

"It's good to see you too Elizabeth."

A single kiss, that was all it was. It was only a little kiss, something soft and gentle. To anyone, it would just seem like two friends greeting each other after a long time. But to her, it was like regaining a part of her.

"I've been missing you."

"So I've heard."

"Oh really."

Elizabeth turned slightly to look at Carson. She raised her eyebrow and watched his face. He smiled and raised his hands.

"Not just me."

She turned back to John.

"And who else?"

"Ronon."

"Remind me to talk to him about talking to customers."

John laughed and held her a little tighter to him. Elizabeth felt so comfortable being held in his arms. She loved to hear his laugh as well; it was soothing. She leaned a little further forward and whispered softly into his ear.

"Hate to leave, but I have work to do. Perhaps I'll see you later, assuming you remember where my rooms are."

John moved and whispered back into her ear.

"Of course."

With a subtle smile, they pulled apart and Elizabeth walked away. She disappeared around the side of the stage. John took a few steps back and sat down again. He turned to pick up his drink to find Carson stood smiling at him.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"No really, what?"

"You are the only man I know that makes Elizabeth act like a school girl with a crush. And then, 10 seconds later, she is the perfect host."

John just sighed and turned back to the stage.

The curtains were still pulled, but Elizabeth was now stood in front of them. She smiled and she spoke in her perfect, clear voice.

"Good evening everyone."

The bar erupted into cheers, wolf whistles and catcalls.

"Thank you. As I was trying to say, good evening everyone and welcome to The Red Den. We have some entertainment for you tonight from a new group of dancers. I hope you will all give them a nice welcome and…enjoy the show."

She bowed her head and moved away as the curtain pulled back. As the music began, the lights came up on the stage to reveal the dancers. There was a swirl of colours, and everyone was completely taken in.

Elizabeth smiled at the sight of everyone being completely focused on the stage. Making sure there was no focus on her, she walked across to one of the doors and stepped through.

It was a long corridor of doors. However, at this time it was full of girls wandering in and out of each other's rooms, talking and laughing. Some were applying make up, while some were just stood. When they all saw Elizabeth, they began to call out and smile. She smiled back, but instantly made a beeline for one of the girls.

The girl in question was Laura Cadman. She was one of the first girls Elizabeth had recruited for the bar. Since then, she had become one of Elizabeth's closest friends and was considered to be the one who would take over if anything ever happened to her.

"Hey, Laura."

"Hey."

Leaning in, they kissed each other lightly on the cheek.

"How's business?"

"Good. How's everyone back here?"

"Real good. I hear Sheppard's back?"

"You hear correctly."

Laura was smirking at her. Elizabeth shook her head with a sigh.

"Look, the dancers are on, we got an hour or so before the guys start heading for the rooms."

"Got it. After you."

Laura bowed slightly and held her hand out. Elizabeth smiled; Laura had a sense of humour to rival anyone in the Galaxy. Elizabeth took a deep breath.

"Alright, listen up! Night's drawing in, and we've got the dancers going. It's time for you all to go out and mingle. Anyone's got any problems, I'll be out there."

All the girls smiled and headed out into the bar area. Only some of the girls were working tonight. Elizabeth always made sure to let the girls have shifts so they weren't working every night. She was a businesswoman, but she cared about all the girls.

"So, are you going to be busy tonight?"

"Laura."

"Oh, come on, we all know about you and John."

"Really?"

She turned to her and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm just saying Elizabeth. Now, I'm going to go check on the rest of the girls. You better got check he's not getting all cosy with one of the other girls."

"Remind me why I put up with you?"

Laura smiled innocently and walked into one of the rooms. Elizabeth headed off in the opposite direction.

Sure enough, an hour later, the dancers finished and the men began to head off towards their rooms. All of them had a girl on their arm. Any girls without a man headed back to their own rooms without word. Elizabeth waited until the bar was empty except for a few men sat at the bar drinking away their sorrows. John was still there too, but she didn't want to disturb him. He appeared to be deep in conversation with Carson. With a sigh, she headed off to her rooms.

Elizabeth had three parts to her rooms, while the rest of the girls had two. The only thing extra for her was a study. That was what her door led into. Opposite the door was a large desk, with a large couch to the right of the door and a small table in the centre. Elizabeth often entertained prospective clients or new workers in here. Near the back on the right wall was a door that led to her bedroom. She had a large bed and a wardrobe full of expensive dresses. A set of drawers contained her underwear and some normal clothes. Off from that was her bathroom.

Elizabeth looked around the study and shook her head. She was fooling herself that she would be his priority after being gone for a year. She headed into the bedroom and pulled off her dress. She ran her fingers across the warm fabric with a sigh. Standing up, she hung it up in the wardrobe. She looked at all the dresses that hung there. Some had been bought by clients, some she had bought herself and some…

A knock at her door pulled her back to the room. She shut the doors and walked out of the room.

When she reached the door, she half opened it.

"I hope I'm not disturbing."

With a smile, she pulled the door open and stood back. John stepped into the room and looked around. Elizabeth shut the door behind him and turned the key in the lock.

"It hasn't changed."

"Of course not."

He turned to look at her.

"Neither have you."

She stood with her hands on her hips. She was wearing a deep red corset and black lace panties. Around one thigh was a thin black strap. John smiled at the sight of it.

"You still keep a gun strapped to your leg?"

"I always have a fully loaded gun strapped to my leg for protection. Even you know that."

John just smiled innocently. Elizabeth shook her head and walked across to her desk. Getting there, she began to loosen off the strap around her leg. She heard John grunting behind her.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm taking off my shoes, I don't want to damage your lovely carpet."

Elizabeth smiled as she checked her gun over. She checked the bullets quickly before lying the gun down on the desk.

All of a sudden, she felt hands on her waist with John pressed close against her. She leant her head back against his shoulder. He moved his head down and began to kiss her neck softly. She closed her eyes and revelled in the fact she had John so close to her. His hands toyed with the ties on the back of her corset. She felt him pull on the ends gently, then a little harder.

"John."

"Hmm."

He didn't move his mouth from her neck, while he continued to try and undo her corset.

"Let go a second."

John didn't move for a moment. Then he let her go gently.

"What's wrong?"

Elizabeth turned around to look at him and smiled softly. Reaching up, she began to unhook her corset. She was smirking softly while she watched John's eyes light up. He watched as more of her pale skin was exposed, until she suddenly stopped. His face fell slightly as his eyes drifted up to meet hers.

"It's customary for the man to deal with the rest."

He watched the smirk on her lips morph into a soft smile. He needed no more encouragement.

John lunged forward and grabbed Elizabeth around the waist. He pulled her in tightly and began to kiss her passionately. It had been a year since he had seen her. A year since he had experienced the pleasures of her flesh. A year too long.

With rough hands he unhooked the corset, though ripped at it may have been a better description. Elizabeth's hands pulled at his shirt, but he didn't release his forceful grip.

Pressed so tightly together, she could feel him growing harder. With every moment, as she felt his desire growing, her own need increased. It was a need to feel him inside of her after an absence that had felt like eternity.

When he finally finished with the corset, he pulled back slightly to let it drop. Taking her chance, Elizabeth pulled the shirt up. John helped to remove it before using his hands to explore her naked torso. His fingers worked their way across her breasts, and she moaned into his mouth to confirm his good work. For a second, she managed to open her eyes and glance across. The door to her bedroom was open, a much more fitting place for their passion.

She began to push him backwards, and he obliged. Their hands were still moving across each other's bodies, and they were still kissing. Elizabeth had her eyes closed and John was walking backwards, so it wasn't a surprise when they slammed into a wall.

They hit the wall just next to the doorway, but neither made a move towards it. Their hands had drifted down. Elizabeth was pulling at the fastening on John's trousers, while his fingers tugged at her panties. Suddenly, he moved his hands and placed them over her frantically moving ones. They stopped kissing long enough for Elizabeth to question him with her eyes. He didn't need to answer, instead and pushed her hands away. She looked at him sadly, wondering if this meant it was over. Instead, John hurriedly loosened off his trousers and pushed them off. He smirked as he looked back up at her. Elizabeth hated it when he got the better of her, but she knew how to get him back.

As he moved back in to continue his work, her hand darted out and grabbed at his crotch. His sudden halt confirmed her action had worked.

"Elizabeth?"

His voice was a little raised, though whether in pain or pleasure, she couldn't tell.

"John, when will you learn not to try and beat me at my own game?"

He watched the innocent smile on her face spread and decided quickly on a course for revenge. Reaching down, he grabbed her wrist hard. She released her grip suddenly, and he moved in. He spun her around so she was pinned up against the wall and he took a step forward. He was so close she could feel the warmth of his breath on her face, but he was too far away to kiss. She tried to move her head in, but he pulled back.

"John."

Her voice was a little sterner than usual.

"Yes?"

"Stop it."

"Why should I?"

"Because, I own the bar. I can always throw you out."

John's eyes glinted for a moment, but then he relented and the couple continued where they had left off a few minutes before.

Elizabeth stepped sideways and pulled him backwards into her room. He kicked the door shut behind him before pushing her backwards. She hit the edge of the bed and fell back onto it. For a moment he just watched her.

In the soft light, she looked even paler, and more beautiful. His eyes travelled down from hers to her slightly open mouth. The he continued down to her heaving chest, her breathing fast and ragged. A little lower took him to her underwear, and then her legs.

"John, stop looking at me and do something!"

Suddenly he snapped out of his almost poetic daydream and his animalistic passion returned. He turned slightly and was glad to see the key was in the door. Reaching out, he turned it. He looked back at Elizabeth's confused face with a smile.

"You never know what dangerous criminals are wandering the corridors at this time of night. There could be assassins and who knows what else!"

He walked across to the bed.

"And what about bounty hunters?"

He stopped and smirked at her.

"Well, I think you've got the most dangerous of them all here tonight."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I know what could calm the raging beast."

He climbed onto the bed on all fours and moved up towards her. Reaching her head, he captured her lips in a rough kiss, which became softer as she ran her hand through his hair.

"You know what?" she said when he pulled back, "I think I can help you there."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"I warn you now, it could be a long night."

"It always is John."

Reaching up, she pulled him down towards her. There was no sense in wasting time when she had a dangerous beast to tame.


End file.
